


Stars

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [7]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I love comments and kudos, I should sleep i have classes tomorrow, ITS 2 AM, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Intense, Late at Night, Light Angst, Little intense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: My take on kartik's feeling during the glass mosiac
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HackedByAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Glass Mosaic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406343) by [HackedByAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter). 



> This is a result of constant rereading of glass mosiac and sleep deprivation

Stars 

You are nestled deep in my mind  
Like early rain, sleeping in the warmth of the clouds  
Strong the the sun shines  
And soon the skies turn grey  
You flood my mind, my thoughts, my emotions, my everyday  
You are the earth  
And I can't stop myself  
From touching you  
From falling on you as gently as the first drizzle  
And then as forcefully as the full bloomed rain  
Until we are one and the same.

When you dance with death  
And spar with life  
With a blindfold on your eyes(and heart)  
Because when I can see your eyes  
I can clearly see the sky  
As beautiful as a morning in may  
As fragile as the fresh dawn Rays 

Fire, heavier than the feathers I had encountered  
Fire that burned me, fire that burned you  
When our lips touched, fire consumed us  
Fire Red, orange  
Golden, yellow  
Fire burns, but it also warms  
When your hand clasps mine  
All through my cold nights  
Icy pains, icy fights  
Golden, yellow hands, warm me  
From the demons that scorn me 

I wish to fight your demons too  
But I'm the biggest of them all  
I say I love your smile  
Like a lonely star, in the darkest sky  
If killing me will make you smile brighter than a thousand stars  
I'm ready for a thousand deaths, daggers in my heart.  
My heart! It's not even mine,  
Since the day you held my tears and lightened my fears  
It betrayed me, and joined you  
-sai

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I want to say that this is completely my point of view and it may or may not be true to kartik. I dont know why I have written this but now that I have just take it. This is heavily inspired by my 3 favorite scenes, chapter 13, the sparring scene and I'm a sucker for intertwined hands and I love the way aman holds kartik's hand at night


End file.
